Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tissue-stimulating prostheses.
Related Art
There are several types of medical devices that operate by delivering stimulation signals to the nerves, muscle or other tissue fibers of a recipient. These medical devices, referred to herein as tissue-stimulating prostheses, typically deliver stimulation to compensate for a deficiency in the recipient. For example, tissue-stimulating hearing prostheses, such as cochlear implants, are often proposed when a recipient experiences sensorineural hearing loss due to the absence or destruction of the cochlea hair cells, which transduce acoustic signals into nerve impulses. Auditory brainstem and/or midbrain stimulators are another type of tissue-stimulating hearing prostheses that might be proposed when a recipient experiences sensorineural hearing loss due to damage to the auditory nerve.